If You Could See Me Now
by The Lion the Lamb and Nessie
Summary: There is a 107-year-old vampire called Edward Cullen. Edward falls for an 18-year-old human,Bella Swan.He thinks this is wrong, vampires shouldn't fall for humans, should they? And now Edward is about to change their futures forever, can he see it through
1. Do I Really Have To Do This?

_**If You Could See Me Now**_

_**Chapter 1: Forest**_

Edward is a 107 year old vampire, dating an 18 year old human. Edward is about to change their futures forever, can he see it through?

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Disclaimer:**__ Are You Stephenie Meyer? _No, You're Rosie. _Are You Stephenie Meyer? _No, You're Sammy_. We Aren't S.M, Get It? :D_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**Edward POV**_

The bell signalled the end of the day. My dead heart felt like it was at the end of a transformation between a human and a vampire. My head was playing tricks again but my dead heart felt as if it was beating.

"Edward?" My angel asked. _No, she's not my angel anymore!_

"Yes, my love?" _No! She's not my love anymore!_

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Erm...yeah, I'm fine Bella. Come on, let's go." I said, opening my silver Volvo door. I waited for her to get strapped in before I closed the door. I walked to my side as fast as a human would. I started the engine and pulled out of the car park.

We arrived at Bella's in a matter of minutes. I went around to her side and helped her out of the car, not that she needed it. I grabbed her book bag from her and waited for her to get out.

"Come for a walk with me?" I asked her. I was about to do what I had never wanted to do. Something I promised I wouldn't do in her eyes, something I have to do to help her.

"Erm…sure." She replied, looking at me puzzled.

I held her bag for her as we walked together into the forest. I stopped before she could go any further. I looked down into her big, chocolate eyes. I could see me reflection shining off her. I looked in pain, my topaz eyes darkening slightly. I took in a deep breath of air before beginning my speech.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I need to do this." I started.

"Do what Edward? What do you need to do?" Bella asked, her voice going up an octave.

"Leave." I said. I owed her much more than this for an explanation but she didn't need to know anymore details than I'd tell her. I'd give anything for me to be able to read Bella's mind at this moment.

"Leave? So soon? Do we have to leave now? Can't we finish school?" She began, her eyes pleading.

"Bella, you will finish school. It's me who won't. You won't leave now with me. I'm going with my family. You're not on the list to come Bella." I stated, my dead heart breaking then breaking again as she took in this information. After a minute of two, she began to understand.

"You're leaving, alone? What about Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, Esme?" She said, firing the names of my family, each name twisting my heart a bit more. I was stupid to let them get involved with my mess. They had to leave on my account. Carlisle had said that he couldn't pass for thirty much longer and that we'd have to start again soon anyway.

"They're gone, aren't they? They left without a goodbye. Alice. She left me without a goodbye. My best friend left me without a goodbye. Edward, you're leaving too. Why?" She continued, tears streaming down her face. I wanted to reach out and stop them, to cuddle her and tell her that what I'm saying next isn't true, that I'm lying, like I am. But I couldn't.

"Yes, Bella. They're gone. They left without a goodbye. They left last week after the" wince "Incident. Bella, yes, I am leaving too. But I've come to say goodbye, I owe you that much."

"Bella, where we're going is no place for you. It's for my family and me, not you. Don't look for us either. Alice is in pieces already, but if she saw you looking for us, she'd break." I continued. Bella looked in pain, as if she was dying. I could tell she was, dying inside.

"Edward, please don't." She whispered, only for me to hear.

"Bella, I have to. I can't pretend to be a human, because I'm not. It's causing too much pressure on my family. We're going somewhere where we don't have to pretend. We're going to be who we are, not someone else. I won't be able to save you anymore Bella, because I'm leaving and you won't need protecting from my kind anymore." My heart was in tiny scraps, lying ripped into pieces. I'm not sure how Bella was still breathing because this is worse for her. She won't have any friends she can rely on to tell them what had happened.

"Edward, I don't care if you don't want to protect me anymore, fine. I don't care. But don't leave Edward, what will you do?" She begged.

"I'll move on Bella. Just like you. Even though I won't be able to forget you, I'll be able to distract myself. You will forget soon, human brains are like sieves, the memories are forgotton. Even though I won't ever forget them, I'll become distracted." I said.

"Edward, I will never forget you." She promised.

"Don't worry Bella, you can forget them."

"But I don't want to Edward. I'll cherish them with everything I have. They will be mine Edward. Nothing will make me forget you."

"Except time Bella. There's one more thing I can't do, I can't love you anymore, Bella. I've put you in so much danger, that it's causing it between me and my kind."

"You don't love me?" Her voice cracked as she took in this new piece of information.

"No, Bella. I don't love you anymore because I can't love you anymore, Bella. I've put you in so much danger and it's causing problems between me and my kind."

"I don't care Edward. I will always love you, through no matter what. If I get married, I will be thinking of you. If I have children, I'll always wish they were like you. And when I take my last breath, Edward. My brain will be full of you. I love you Edward."

"Then I'm sorry I can't love you back. You will be in my memories forever Bella, but I can't love you, I don't. But, if you can promise me two things."

"Edward, I love you. So, I will promise you those things." She said, tears hitting the ground, her eyes foggy and her heart aching.

"The first is to look after yourself, for Charlie" I added the last two words on at the end for emphasis. "The second is to forget me and my kind Bella."

"I can promise the first, but I can't promise the second Edward. You know I can't." She stated.

"Then I'll help you. There will be nothing left of me Bella. Only you're memories."

"Don't."

"I'm sorry, Bella. Look after yourself." I turned and ran. I could hear her break down behind me. I stopped behind a big tree. I said in a loud voice. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I always will."

I heard her shout. "I love you Edward. More than you'll ever know. I know you can hear me." She stopped for a while, listening for my footsteps. "I love you Edward Cullen." She whispered once more.

That was enough for me. I turned and ran, past the Canadian border. I ran straight to the top of Canada, in a deserted forest. I went into a cave and sat down. I played everything through my head again. Bella's face changing once she knew Alice was gone, when I lied and said I didn't love her, when she shouted out to me, _"I love you Edward. More than you'll ever know… I love you Edward Cullen."_ My body began sobbing, loud, deep sobs that filled my chest, hitting the spot where my dead heart used to be, where there is nothing but the outline of where my love for my Bella used to be. I thought of all our memories together, the meadow, meeting my family, Biology, when she told me she loved me, in Phoenix when my kind almost killed her, when Jasper tried to get to her in her eighteenth birthday party. I remembered all of these and my eyes begun to water. I was crying. Something a vampire could never do unless they'd lost something which meant the world to them. Like, Bella. Then I realized something.

_Isabella Marie Swan meant the world to me. _

And I left her.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Hope you liked the beginning of our new story! This isn't the end, there's a whole lot more to come!! Review and tell us if something's wrong!! Thank you xxxx


	2. Trying To Start My New Life

**10-shooting-5-star-91's turn....Many thanks to the reviewers..and to 'BecauseMTVsaidso' for making our story her fanfic of the week. We both were very excited over MSN...i even screamed!!!.**

**DISOWNER**

**An excited teenage girl runs over to Rosie and Sam and says. "Oh My God!, are you the two girls that own the twilight saga?" Sam and Rosie look at each other and say,in unison. "NO!, we don't own anything!"**

**Get the picture...**

**EPOV**

My eyes have never watered in the years since Carlisle changed me. It indicated the fact that I've never lost anything that meant the world to me. Now I'm sitting on a damp log, the recent rain shower had soaked me, hiding the evidence of my breakdown. I brushed my fingertips, below my eyes and looked at the residue upon them.

I stood up and began my journey towards Niagara Falls, the place where my family had decided to live for the time being. I deliberately ran past Bella's house, not for the torture, but to say goodbye, I wasn't sure when I will next be back. Before I reached it, I heard Charlie. He was stressed and nervous, and was thinking of only one person.

"_Where is she?, Oh come on Bella, show yourself. If this is _his_ fault, then I wont be letting _him_ anywhere near her for a very long time!. He was meant to care about my daughter"_ Charlie hated me. Who wouldn't at this moment in time?. Where was Bella?, why was he worried about her?. I was a monster, for two reasons now. I'm the most dangerous killer. Everything fears my type. The second reason is who would do such a thing to someone like Bella?. Me, Edward Cullen. That's who. I just abandoned her, after saying that I didn't love her. What a lie it was. I never hated myself more then I do know. I will make sure that she is always safe though, and that no harm comes to the girl that means the world to me.

As I ran through the forests, along the waters edge, leading to the famous Niagara Falls. I kept wondering what my life would have been like if I had never met Bella, it would have been useless. There would have been no meaning to my existence. My night would have been forever moonless, a never-ending moonless night. Just like before I met her.

The house was situated in the complete cover of trees, in the heart of the woods, left of the famous waterfall. The sound of water plummeting down was deafening for a human ear, and so for us it was barely stand able. I was a few miles away, when i heard the speech my father was giving everybody.

"_You all have no idea just how hard this is for Edward, you might have some idea, but in theory nobody does. So don't even try to joke, Edward wont see a funny side at the moment"_ I heard the response of 'yeahs' and 'absolutelys through Carlisle's thoughts, I knew that the joking part was aimed at one person in particular. I had stopped when I overheard the conversation, and was about to take another step when the luscious scent hit me. I hadn't eaten for a long time. I was being stupid and foolish. Running through towns and cities with my thirst at its worse. I scent of the grizzly was too strong to resist. This wasn't my usual meal, but now, I would take anything.

My senses overcame me and I tracked down my prey. The blood gushed down my throat, soothing the fiery pain. I was finished with the bear minutes after I had pierced my teeth into its neck. I was safe to be around. Well, technically I was, you know being a vegetarian and that, even though my presence will be as if I were dead. That's because I am. What I said to Bella was true, I was tired of being someone I wasn't, but I meant that in school I pretended, not at home. My heart was now officially dead. It had no purpose anymore.

The pine coloured house was now in view, and I spotted two people wrestling on the floor. Jasper and Emmett were having their daily wrestling match. I just ignored their thoughts, it was of no importance to me.

"Hey Edward, wanna come help me pin Jasper down over here?" Emmett asked.

"Nope" Was the one word I said as I slumped past my fighting brothers. Did they expect me to join in and have fun?. Enjoy myself?. The house was as open as the one in ...Forks… Everything was set in its place. I walked into the front hall and looked up to see the spiraling stairs, with three floors coming off it.

_'Edward, your room i_s _on the second floor, third room to the left"_ Alice thought, I took in the information and went on search for my room.

The size was about the same. Except in this room I had a grey-ish carpet, a window seat and two stairs took me to a lower part of my room. Sitting there, in the lower part, was my piano. Ready and setup for playing. All my stacked in their correct order, as if they had always been here.

If I looked out of my window, I would see the magnificent Niagara Falls. But at this moment I wasn't in the mood for looking at beautiful sights. I wanted to see my beautiful Bella. I had lost half of me. I will always be half. Never whole. Only with Bella will I be whole again.

Alice knocked on my door and after I allowed her in, she skipped over to me and sat beside me on my window seat.

"Are you ok Edward?" She asked with a sympathetic voice, with her head cocked to one side.

"Do you think I'm alright?" I regretted using the tone I used as soon as I used it. She was only being caring, and the monster inside of me replied in such a snappy tone.

"I was jus-" I turned my head when Alice suddenly stopped speaking. She was staring into the distance. A vision.

"_Bella.!.....Bella!....Bella where are you?...Can you hear us?" _

"_Sam?...Have you found her?"_

"_No....We have to find her...She is such a sweet girl, and shes the only thing that Charlie's got. If anything happens to her then Charlie will personally hunt down the person that harmed his daughter"_

"NO!" I stood up as soon as the vision got too hard to bare. What had I done? I'd wrecked Bella's life, that's what. I can't survive here, with Alice's visions showing me what I had left in Forks. What mess Bella was in because of me. She was always in a mess knowing me, but leaving her hasn't changed anything.

I had to leave. Go somewhere. Anywhere. As I ran out of the house, I heard Alice apologizing for what just happened. It wasn't her fault though. I knew where I was going now. To the Denali coven. Even though looking at Tanya would remind me of Bella, the jealousy Bella had when I talked about her, not the looks - Tanya has nothing to Bella, I needed to be away from my family. Thank God the Denali's haven't heard of Bella.

**APOV.**

Edward has been a state since we arrived here. I would have been the same if it were Jasper, but I hated the way he kept himself to himself, and that he was locked up in his room. I miss the sound of his piano. I would play, but it would sound like a strangled cat compared to Edward.

I wanted to check on him, make sure that he isn't doing anything stupid. When I had gone up there, I was hit with a terrible vision. Bella was lost. Sam from the Quileute tribe was out looking for her. He mentioned how Charlie will... I didn't even want to think of it. My stupid bloody vision had made Edward run off.

"Alice. What's Edward up to?" Esme asked. I didn't want to break the news to her. To anyone. Sadly, though, the truth was needed. "He's gone Esme. To Alaska." I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. The house went deathly silent.

Jasper was sitting in the living room, after finishing his wrestle with Emmett he had decided to recline. I sat next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. Not a word was exchanged. We were all sad that our brother had to leave. For who knows how long. That's when another vision struck me.

"_Sorry it had to come to this Bella" A familiar voice sounded. Laurent. "Well, you wanted it anyway." Bella was curled up in a ball in a grassy meadow._

"_Not anymore, not without Edward' She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Laurent was towering over Bella, then he wrapped his arms around a distressed Bella. _

_Screaming was the only thing I heard._

"No! It can't happen, that can't happen!"

"Alice, love, what did you see?" I stared in Jaspers eyes and said the hardest things. I was thankful that Edward couldn't hear what I was about to say.

"...Laurent… he was attacking Bella, changing her." I looked up into the eyes of my family. Regret and sadness was in every single one.

**A/N- U likey???....Next one will be done by IHeartMrEdwardCullen. So look out for it!!**

**Review please and say what you thought.**


	3. Oh God, She's Made Me Soft

**Previously… **

_Screaming was the only thing I heard._

"No! It can't happen, that can't happen!"

"Alice, love, what did you see?" I stared in Jaspers eyes and said the hardest things. I was thankful that Edward couldn't hear what I was about to say.

"...Laurent… he was attacking Bella, changing her." I looked up into the eyes of my family. Regret and sadness was in every single one.

**God, She's Made Me Soft**

_IHeartMrEdwardCullen here guys! Hope you enjoy! _

Rosalie is gonna seem sweet in this chapter. We thought it would be best to show a good side. We both like Rosalie you see :) 

**Disclaimer: **2 Female Teens, 1 Scottish, 1 Welsh. Therefore, Not Stephenie Meyer.

_Rosalie POV_

We all sat in silence. No matter how much I disliked Bella for the path she was choosing, she didn't deserve this. I didn't want her to be like me, I wanted her to be Bella. Human Bella. Oh God, that girl has made me soft. Anyway, Bella was good for this family, no matter how much I thought not. She made Emmett laugh, Jasper feel funny, Alice happy being Bella Barbie, Esme become all motherly, Carlisle use his knowledge on medical things, she made Edward happy. I've never seen Edward like he is, well, was. She was him mate, like Emmett was to me. And for me? She made me jealous. To me, that seemed like my gift. Not a spectacular one like mind-reading, or being psychic, but it was like Esme being able to love passionately, or Carlisle's compassion.

Somewhere between those many words I'd thought about, I decided what I had to do. I had to hunt, then run. Was I glad Edward wasn't here? Yes, I was. As if this drama wasn't enough, what I'd do next would be his own hell. Something he's forbidden on all grounds. Actually, there are 2 things he'd forbidden. 1) Visiting Bella, we were never to disrupt her life ever again and 2) Never to drink Bella, as in her blood. Yep, I was going to Hell anyways.

As I stood up, Emmett did as well. I looked at him and he gazed back, his eyes full of love and adoration.

"Emmett, I'll be right back. I need to think and I need to hunt." He stepped forward at the word of hunt. "Alone, Emmett. I'll be back in a minute. I love you." I said. I promised him something that I knew I would break. This was torture. Why was I even doing this for a human I detested? _Because, Rosalie. You know what she means to your family. Even if you're too late, at least you tried._ A little voice shocked me at the truth of those words. I didn't even know it myself. At least, I didn't know that deep down I felt that way for Bella. I hated what I'd done to her. Well, not as such as done but said and acted. I'd given her the cold shoulder (not in the literal sense) and not spoken to her. When deep down, I'd wanted to have a friend other than my family. Other vegetarian vampires were hard to find. The Denali clan is family anyway. And Bella was the only human who has dared come to us and talked. Never mind touched and cuddled and shared clothes and slept over. And of course, being the pig-headed bitch I was, I had to ruin that for myself.

By now, I was running south and I was reaching America's border. The green trees flew past me as I sprinted to Bella. Never would anyone of thought that I of all people would be willing to help a mere human. The speed still overthrew me. Being fast was something I'd always been, but with the vampire speed, I was shocked. Yes, as a human I was a sporty girly girl. I'm not sure why I'm into cars as I never was as a human. I guess it's something I do to pass the time and have gotten interested in it. I remembered the first time I went under a car. I was in Tacoma, shopping for Alice. She'd been 'busy' with Jasper and I needed to get out the house. I was driving down the highway when the car began to chug. I pulled over and went under it. There was a snap in one of the pipes so I grabbed the masking tape in the back of the car and pulled it together. I went at a mere 70MPH to get home so I could have a proper look. I spent the whole night looking up parts in Edward's books. I now know that it was the exhaust pipe. So now I know them off by heart.

I was still running when a herd of deer came past. I sneaked up on them and pounced when none were looking my way. I drained three of them out of 7. I was full since I'd only hunted two days ago. I'm surprised no one even remembered that. Alice has the vision two days ago, but there was a chance that it could happen today, tomorrow or even next week. But it could have happened already. It was also the same day that Edward left. I can't believe he just left like that! That annoying, self-centered bi-. The wind coming from the east stopped me. Bella's scent overwhelmed me. I guessed this is what Alice seen.

I walked out into the open area. There in the back in the centre, was Bella. She was slumped against the tree. Her skin was slowly beginning to glitter as the sun begun to set and the twilight was setting in. The sun was in front of Bella, behind me. I saw the red circles around her eyes and her slim figure. Her clothes were ripped but were still on. My mind was full of the face that I'd seen daily. The very fair-skinned girl with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her heart-shaped face with the wide forehead with a widow's peak, her large, wide-spaced eyes, the prominent cheekbones, and then her thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. The eyebrows darker than her hair and straighter than they are arched. Her five foot four inches body, slender but not at all muscular. But now her chocolate coloured eyes were covered with her eyelids, her nose had blood on it, like she'd had a nose bleed, and her lips were covered with blood. This image of Bella shocked me. Laurent was going to pay, he was going to pay **full price**. I'm glad Edward wasn't here. I could imagine him slumped in corner, rocking himself back and forth, holding his breath, scared to breathe. It would be just like when James had her.

I heard a gasp and went over to her. "Bella, it's alright. It's me, Rosalie. I'm going to help you Bella. For Edward." I said to her. She flinched at Edward's name.

"But you don't like me Rose. You don't have to do this. I'll be fine by myself. I'll become a nomad. I'll stay away from you and your family. Just please don't help me." She whispered. I sat there, debating to do what I'd chosen or follow her wishes.

"You're right Bella. I didn't like you, but deep down, if you died right here, I'd miss you. Not because the whole family would miss you, or even _him_. But because you're part of my life. Not just through _him_, but through Alice and Emmett. In fact, all of them. You made Emmett laugh, you made Alice happy, you made Esme smile each time you walked through the door and you made Jasper crazy! Only because of your typical emotions, and your blood of course. And there's Carlisle, you were his number one patient Bells." I laughed as I thought of all the times Edward had carried her through the door, with something wrong with her. She laughed along too before wincing with pain.

"Rosalie, what are you going to do?" She whispered her voice hoarse.

"What do you think Bella? Of course I am. I love you like a sister." I added at the end. I'd have to admit it sometime and it's better alone. Bella smiled at me.

"Thanks Rose." She said. She seemed to be taking this a lot better than anyone I know. I know she wants to become a vampire but I didn't know she was going to suffer in silence.

"Bells, I'm going to try sucking the venom out, ok? I know you want to be one of my kind, but you're too young." She tried to protest but I grabbed her arm where there was an open bite wound, slowly healing. I began to suck but then Bella's heart began to pump harder and faster. I was swallowing the second mouthful of her blood when her heart stopped. Bella Swan was a vampire. The wound was now gone, with just sparkling skin in its place.

"Well, Rosalie Cullen. Your attempt was perfect. She's still a vampire." A voice from behind said. There was also clapping. I turned to see Laurent, standing against the tree. I removed my mouth from Bella's arm just as I was pushed sideways. I saw Laurent lift up Bella's arm and put it to his mouth, ready to bite her again, as if she wasn't already immortal. All I saw was Laurent being there and the 30 foot away. Bella had kicked him and sent him flying. She jumped up and flew over to him. I saw him grabbing her foot before I stepped in. After a few more rounds of being thrown of the ground and jumping back up again, I had enough of this extremely crap and boring game. I told Bella to turn around but hold him still. I bent down to his neck and kissed it. Before I beheaded him. It was something I always did. It was like they were forgiven before they died. It's something Alice done to James. Bella gasped as his head rolled into the lake that was near by. I scooped down to put underneath the rest of his body. I tore his body apart before lighting them with a box of matched I brought with me. I grabbed Bella and gave her a hug.

"Welcome Bella. This is where it all begins. Welcome to Hell." I said. She knew what I meant by _Welcome to Hell_. I'd told her before about all we ever done was hunt, go to school, do something with our husband and do it all over again. For eternity.

"I guess so. Welcome to Hell." She smiled, repeating my words.

We glided (if you could call it that) towards the sun.

"Bella. No one knows about this. Edward left to go to Alaska. So no one knows. But I'm going to take you somewhere. Well, two places actually. Where my parents took me. The two places I know very well." I told her.

"So where are these places Rose?" She asked.

"They are somewhere far across from here. Actually across the Atlantic and just beyond the Irish Sea." I replied. I taught her how to hunt before running to our destinations. I grabbed her and we ran into the twilight, with the stars glittering at us.

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm not telling you where just yet. We want the suspense to kill you!! Only joking! I hope you like it. You may think that Bella's transformation was a bit sketchy but it was the best that I thought of. I should've used Rosie's idea. Anyway, basically Rosalie came too late and Bella still had a bit of her blood left. Rosalie drank it obviously. The wound is still there because she wasn't quite vampire yet. I hope you like it!!

Rosie writes next!! :) Wish her luck!! Please press the button beneath and write a few words to say whether you liked it or not!! Thanks you x


	4. I Was Completly Stumped

**10-Shooting-5-Star-91 here!...i apologise for the delay, i had exams and have been busy :(.**

_Disclaimer-- "All those who own Twilight please step forward" A voice was heard through the speaker..Rosie and Sammy looked at each other and started crying..a guy comes up and asks whats wrong, there answer is "We don't....own...twilight"...Get it!_

_Rosalie POV._

Ok, so i was definitely worried about my way of thinking at the moment. I had never exactly been _best_ friends with Bella, or friends at all with her, but after spending time with my family, especially Edward, since we left, i knew that unless something was done, and quickly, then nothing will change. Which brings me to the present tense. Sitting with Bella on a large rock, overlooking the Atlantic Ocean, which will lead us to our new destination. Why we were going here? I do not know, but a new start was in order and im sure that this new place is where it will happen.

"Rosalie..._please_ at least give me a clue as to where we are going" Bella was really wanting to know. I suppose one little clue won't hurt.

"Ok...one clue...When i was human i was always fond of a bit of wine and cheese" Bella looked confused. Was it that hard?

"Sooo, we're going to France?' One of Bella's eyebrows was raised and her nose was scrunched up.

"That is exactly where we are going!" I stood, and held out a hand for Bella to take it, but she was still thinking something through. "What's up?" I asked, concerned.

"Rose...will..._he_ ever know the truth?, about how im now one of you? i mean" I thought through my words, and answered her question the best i could.

"There is a high chance that he will, through Alice's thoughts, or whatever, but it won't be soon, it will be a while,.." I was going to add the part of how Edward is now alone, by himself, but i didn't want to put any sort of pressure on Bella. Being changed suddenly is enough for anyone to handle in a life time.

"One, last question" I nodded and she continued. "Where is the other place you said we are going to? Across the Atlantic Ocean, takes us to France, but then you said over the Irish Sea?" I sat down next to Bella again, looking over the flat, calm ocean ahead of us.

"I have thought of another place to go to after France, i won't tell you now, because it isn't for certain that we will be going there, it was just a thought that i had."

I stood up, and held out my hand as before, this time Bella took hold of it and he stood up as well. We headed down the rock we were on and i lead the way to the harbor.

"OK, Bella, we shall dive into the water from here, and make sure that no-ones sees us, then we shall swi-" Bella looked scared, nervous and probably ten other emotions."Don't worry, it will be easier for you to swim then getting a ferry, it will be quicker, and you won't feel as tempted to massacre anyone on the-" Her eyes were now double in size, and her mouth made an 'O' "Sorry, that probably didn't help, but its the truth" I gave Bella time to calm down and after a few minutes we were ready to go.

"So, we will swim to France and then get this whole mess sorted out?" I nodded.

"When swimming though, remember to stay under the water, its not everyday that you see two people, in casual clothes swimming from America to France" I laughed a little when saying that, the truth was too obvious.

I held onto Bella's hand and then when the coast was clear we jumped.

**BPOV**

I plummeted into the water. Air bubbles wobbled to the surface in front of my eyes. The water was a murky green in colour and it smelled awful. I started treading water and moving my arms around so that i stayed underneath the surface. Rose appeared next to me and her blonde hair looked like it was dancing. Mine did as well, but something made Rose's hair look at better than mine. Maybe it was my low self-esteem.

With a gesture of her hand, i knew i had to follow Rose, she grabbed hold of my wrist and we began swimming, the long and tiring swim to France. Because of my 'new born' abilities though, it seemed easier than i thought it would be. I would kick my feet and to me it seemed that we were going the same velocity as a speed boat.

When swimming, i thought about my new life, how it will never be the same again, and also what _he _must be thinking and going through now. It made my 'dead' heart ache, and even though he _....left_..i still feel as though he cares for me. Rose said that he did, and i trusted her.

**EPOV. (when Bella and Rose are swimming)**

What was my life worth now?..I kept thinking that same question. Without Bella, i wasn't whole,i wasn't me, she was my life, she meant more to me than anything. Except for my family, i needed Bella to live. She was like my oxygen supply.

Bella was safe now though, i knew that, she was safe with out me. Bella can live the life she deserves. She needs to find someone.._human_...that can give her everything she needs. Yet the selfish side to me doesn't want that, if i can't be good enough for Bella, then no-one can.

Why am i so selfish?, why can't i just admit defeat and realise that i won't be the one to decide Bella's fate. Even though hearing her sweet, lovable voice one last time would make my day. I wanted to at least know that she was happy now. What if i rang? i could pretend that it wasn't me on the phone?

No!...i won't do that, it would make me even more depressed and worthless.

If i wasn't here, in Alaska, then i would have used Alice to see what its like in Forks, but im on my own, with the thoughts of random strangers to make me go even more insane. Some saying 'what is for dinner i wonder?' and useless crap like that. They won't give me the answers i needed. Unless i wanted to know what some random was having for their dinner tonight. I highly doubt it.

Then again...would it answer my questions if i rang?...it would, but i made the rule that no-one was to disturb Bella again, however much it might hurt. If she didn't know it was me though? it wont _technically _ be disturbing here seeing as she won't know it was me.

My voice

My voice was one way that i lured people in. It was recognizable. I would have to try my best to pull myself together and put on an accent. Bella's not stupid, but if she wasn't expecting me to ring then she won't know it was me.

I debated with myself for hours...making myself go insane. I linked myself to a person that has been put in a plain white room for people suffering from insanity. I was insane, i left the person that meant the world to me. Who does that?...me!

At the end of all my debating, i decided that i will ring, not for long, but long enough to know that Bella was safe, and happy in her new life, where vampires don't exist.

With a shaky (shaky?) hand i brought out my cell phone. "23 Missed Calls" flashed on the screen...oh well..i ignored the notice and punched in the number that i didn't know i would have dialed for some time...

**BPOV**

Our 'little swim' was surprisingly better than i thought it would be. We were now in a place called 'Cherbourg' It was a large town in Northern France. It seemed like an old place, by the look of the buildings. All were old and grey, but it was lovely and picturesque.

Rose and i walked around Cherbourg for some time, it was getting dark, luckily or else we would sparkle and it won't be easy to hide. We got strange looks from everyone though, for the fact that we were soaking wet.

"Erm Rose"She turned her head away from a statue she was looking at, and gave me a concerned look."How, am i going to ...you know...'eat'?" She realised what i was getting at then. That was clear from her facial expression.

"Oh!, im so sorry, you must be dying with thirst!"

"Its annoying, but ive been able to manage it"

"Wow!... its normally impossible for New Borns to stay focused. Ill find something, come on" Seeing as Cherbourg was near the sea, we had to run out of it and find a forest or something that would hold animals for us. I didn't know how to hunt though.

"Rose, how do we...hunt?"

"Argh!, im so stupid, i haven't thought about that!..im so sorry" I assured her it was fine, and i was taught how to hunt.

"Close your eyes, then let your senses take over, you will soon pick up the sent of an animal and then you will automatically chase after that smell. Have a go" I tried what Rose said, and before too long is was picking up the smells of delectable and mouth watering scents. Before i knew what was happening, i was running, i had chosen to follow one scent and my legs took me there. I had been taken to a herd of antelope, grazing in the open field. Luckily no-one was around when i leapt onto the back of one and started drinking. After it was bone-dry, i moved to another, the herd had now run off, and so i had to catch them. That still wasn't a challenge.

I caught up with Rose again and we made our way back to Cherbourg. The amount of people walking around the main square had decreased because of the time.

Two people caught my attention though. Two girls, of medium height, were leaning up against the wall of an old French bakery. One girl seemed older than the other, and both were teenagers. Rose spotted them too, and we made our way over to introduce ourself.

"Hey" The youngest girl said. She was mid-length brown hair, that was curled, with a straight side fringe. She was wearing a purple vest top, grey skinny jeans, and purple wedges. "Im Sammy, This is Rosie" Sammy pointed to the other girl, Rosie, she had brown hair that reached her shoulders, which had red flicks in the fringe and at the side. Rosie was wearing black skinny jeans, see through converse shoes, and a blue t-shirt that had 'the cookie monster' on the front.

"Its nice to meet you, im Bella, and this is Rosalie" Both girls smiled at us and nothing was said until Rose spoke up.

"Am i just getting the signs mixed up, or are you...?" What was she on about?

"Yeah, we are hybrids" Rosie said with a smile. What are hybrids? My face said it all.

"Sorry Bella, Hybrids are half vampire/human crosses" Whoa!...what else is on this world?

"Rosie and I have a strange power, that links the two of us together, we have telapathy"

"So....like a twin?" I was getting too confused here.

Sammy laughed and helped me to understand. "Yeah, like twins, but we aren't twins, i also can see in the future, but only the future of the people around me, and not the distant future" Ok, i was now completely stumped.

We carried on getting to know one and other, and a vibration brought my attention to the real world. Rose squeezed her cell out of her pocket and walked away to answer the phone. Rosie and Sammy looked at each other and smiled, this telapathy will annoy me i think. I brought my attention to Rose,and could make out what she was saying..just.

"Alice?...What do you mean!?...NO!...That can't happen!...right, ok, where coming now!"

**A/N- like the cliffy???..and the chapter in general???...i hope you did, it took me all morning!...next up is Sammy!!...wish her luck!...any mistakes please tell me, i dont have time to double check this. **


	5. The Phone Call

Previously...

Sammy laughed and helped me to understand. "Yeah, like twins, but we aren't twins, I also can see in the future, but only the future of the people around me, and not the distant future" Ok, I was now completely stumped.

We carried on getting to know one and other, and a vibration brought my attention to the real world. Rose squeezed her cell out of her pocket and walked away to answer the phone. Rosie and Sammy looked at each other and smiled, this telepathy will annoy me I think. I brought my attention to Rose, and could make out what she was saying...just.

"Alice? ...What do you mean?! ...NO! ...That can't happen! ...right, ok, we're coming now!"

**Chapter 5**

**The Phone call**

**Disclaimer: **Plots are ours, characters aren't!

_IHMEC this chapter! Sorry to disappoint ;P_

_Meanwhile the vampires and the hybrids were getting on, doing the typical girl talk of quizzing each other on their past, their diets, their homes and most importantly in a girls__'__ life, fashion. Edward on the other hand, was still wallowing in pity over his decisions, and his pathetic attempt to look after Bella. Still unaware that she was now one of "them" and was no longer a measly human who couldn't look after herself, forever falling into the clutches of evil mythical creatures who shouldn't be wandering around this planet. Plus the fact that she was the love of his life...and a danger magnet. Anyway...let's get on to Edward's POV and find out what he was doing, shall we?_

Previously on EPov

I had to leave. Go somewhere. Anywhere. As I ran out of the house, I heard Alice apologizing for what just happened. It wasn't her fault though. I knew where I was going now. To the Denali coven. Even though looking at Tanya would remind me of Bella, the jealousy Bella had when I talked about her, not the looks - Tanya has nothing to Bella, I needed to be away from my family. Thank God the Denali's haven't heard of Bella. 

**Epov**

The Denali's were no help at all. Tanya, of course, gushed on how gorgeous I looked. She didn't notice my fierce expression as she stroked her index finger down my cheek, then whispering in my ear, totally oblivious to the fact that her family could hear and that I could hear it in her head.

"Oh my Edward, you do look ravishing today. Totally irresistible." She murmured, biting my ear lobe.

"I'm sorry Tanya but I'm not looking for a relationship. Besides, I said no a couple of decades ago, and my mind still hasn't changed. You're still the same person I rejected half a century ago and you're still being rejected now. I don't care how irresistible I look right now but my head is filled with another girl. A beautiful girl, brunette, chocolate eyes, pale, blushes a lot, clumsy, loveable...the girl I love." I said, rambling on about some of the factors I love about my Bella.

"A girl who blushes? HUMAN?" Edward, what were you thinking? She must know on what we are, you know what this means Edward. Once a mortal finds out about us they get killed! By the Volturi! Slow, painful deaths. What were you thinking?" Tanya demanded.

"I was thinking that I could come here without all of this," I said, waving my arms about. "That's why I came here. My family were too...kind about the whole situation! That's why I came here! But not for you to go on and on and on and on and on about how bad the situation is! That's why I came here, to get rid of the fact that I left my best friend and lover behind so she could live without being able to get into the clutches of ANOTHER evil vampire!! I am depressed, Tanya, in case you were too absorbed in yourself to notice! I have tortured myself for DAYS on what I've brought a human into, AND YOU HAVE NOT HELPPED A TINY BIT!! Yes, my Bella does know what I am, and she doesn't care! But I care TOO much about her, that's why I ran. Her blood was becoming to irresistible and even though I wouldn't snap, I knew that I would hurt her in the end. So as if leaving "the one" behind isn't enough, I've now got to deal with your CRAP on how bad the situation is! I'm sorry but I'm not going to stay here. Thank you for putting up for me for the last...hmm... 17 seconds! Goodbye Denali coven!" I shouted, whizzing past them to fly out of the door.

I flew up a tree just on the edge of Alaska. I sat there, dilly-dallying about whether to check on Bella. Using Carlisle as a disguise of course. As if I'm **that** stupid to ring the man who's hunting me down for hurting his Bella. I could vaguely hear Tanya talking to her family and what she was **really** thinking. Her thoughts were centered on how good she looked and why I said no. She was as vain as Rosalie. Her family were talking about the Bella situation and how bad it was on how I'd brought her into the life of immortals. They were all clicking there tongues at the idea.

"I'm not freaking stupid!!!£ I roared. "I can hear what you're saying and what you're thinking! Bella was human, yes, but I fell in love with her, ok? She wants to be one of us, but I said no, is that a bad idea? Me not changing her but keep her human so she can have a life we can't? If you have a problem, talk TO me, not talk ABOUT me!"" I jumped off the tree and followed the river.

I stopped around 50 miles away from Alaska and Tanya with her stupid vain-ness and stupidity. I decided that I would. Ring Charlie that is. All that's in my mind is Bella, Bella, Bella. Her scent, her looks, her blush, her clumsiness, her kindness, her never-ending gorgeous blush. Oh how I love her blush. All my senses would think about was her amazing, mouth-watering scent. The one that attracted me to her. The bad guy. I dialled my favourite number (Bella's house number) and waited. Seconds later Charlie answered.

**Charlie is in bold. **_Edward's is italic._

**Bella? Bella hon, is that you? **

_No, sorry Charlie. It's Carlisle. I just wanted to check how Bella is._

**She is missing. I don't know how she is but all I know is that son of yours will NEVER come near my house ever again.**

_Excuse me?_

**He left her Carlisle. For the remaining time she spent her before running, she was depressed. To hell and back. She didn't sleep, didn't eat. Didn't communicate. Her trash was everything that reminded her of **_**him**_**. I was about to send her to Phoenix, to be with her Mom but she had a tantrum. Now, my Bells NEVER has tantrums, not once in her life. Yet she flipped. Screaming that I couldn't make her leave and that this place was the best thing that had happened to her. I didn't think it was now. The only reason she didn't stay in Phoenix was because of your son. Now he's gone and she still doesn't want to go back. Since this is all she has of him. **

_I'm sorry Charlie. I- I mean Edward- doesn't want this to happen. He just felt... it was going too fast for him to handle._

**They were in LOVE for christsakes! How can he say it was going too fast when he was in love too? Explain that one!**

_Look, Charlie. Edward doesn't like to speak about it. It upsets him too you know!_

**Well, he's the one who left. **–Doorbell rings-. **Excuse me a minute, hold of for a second will you?**

_Sure._

I could hear people speaking in the background. There was a sob and a door closing. Someone was offering their condolences.

_Mr. Swan? Charlie? Are you there? Do you want me to ring back?_

**YOUR SON KILLED MY DAUGHTER! He killed my baby! I am going to kill him too! My baby...she's gone!**

_What? Charlie what happened?_

**The officers just came down. Bella's clothes had been left in a meadow by the woods. They can't find her body. She must've been raped and then eaten by wolves or something. She was left to suffer...my poor baby girl...** There was sobs at the other end of the phone, I'd frozen.

_What?_

**She's dead Carlisle. My daughter is dead because of your son. I hope he's happy. He can rot in hell! My daughter did not deserve this! Holy crap, I'm going to have to ring her Mom. Renee will kill him before I can get to him, I tell you that. But I WILL hunt him down. My Bella's dead, because of Edward Cullen. Because of your family.**

I was left with a dial tone. She was dead. My Bella was dead. So much for me to leave her to have a life. She was dead within 15 days of me leaving her. I killed her. Charlie was right. I would never see her gorgeous face again; I would never smell her again. I would never be able to press my lips against hers ever again. I would never be able to hear her pulse rush through her body. My Bella would NEVER blush again. All because of me. If I'd have been there, she wouldn't have been depressed, Bella wouldn't have gone to the meadow and been mauled at by some pervy old man and she wouldn't have been eaten by some animal. If Bella had never of met me, she'd still be living in Forks, probably be with Mike. Bella would hang around with humans, my main reason for me to leave was so she could talk to humans again and not run with the magical and mythical creatures. She would be alive.

My Bella was dead. Still numb, I rang my sister.

**(Alice) **_**(Edward)**_

**Hey Edward! Where are you? Are you ok?**

_**She's dead.**_

**What? Who Edward? Tell me now.**

_**Bella. She's dead. I killed her.**_

**You what? You went back to Forks and drank her?**

_**No, I left her. If I wouldn't have left her she wouldn't have been depressed. She wouldn't have been mauled by a pervy old man and eaten by an animal. If I hadn't of left her, she'd still be blushing.**_

**Bella's dead? My best friend is dead? **

_**I rang Charlie. I used Carlisle for a disguise. He was really mad at me for leaving her. Towards the end of the phone call, there was someone at the door. It was an officer. They found Bella's clothes in our meadow. Then there was a trail of blood leading to where a pack of wolves lived. There's no more traces so Charlie can't even bury her. Alice, help me, please.**_

**Anything Edward? Do you need the family? Any clothes?**

_**Death. I need to be with Bella.**_

**-Gasp- I can't do that Edward. I can't kill my family. You're my brother.**

_**That's why I'm asking Alice. I need to be with her.**_

_**There's no response from Alice. She gasps 10 seconds later.**_

**Edward she's one of us. Bella's a vampire! **

_**She can't be a vampire if she's dead Alice. I thought you of all people would understand. But you're just playing a joke. Your best friend is dead Alice. She's never coming back. **_

I hung up the phone and threw it into the river. I followed it. I knew that if I could reach France through water, I could get to my destination through this way far faster than on an aeroplane. Vampires are faster than any kind of technology in the 21st century.

- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Alice POV**

No! He can't go! I tried ringing his cell again. There was no answer. The jerk! His mate was "dead" despite the fact that she was standing next to Rosalie, facing two hybrids. They were brunette, tall and British. One Welsh, one Scottish. My visions were always true. Sometime in the future anyway. I knew this one was now. I could see the French markets behind them in the distance. The hybrids were leaning on the wall. Bella was looking confused. Rosalie was smiling, happy for once. The hybrids were laughing. They were telling Rose and Bella about themselves.

"I'm Sammy. The one and only!" She smiled. "I'm a Virgo, my birthday's 8 days after Bella's. I have five sisters, two brothers and an aunt to 13 kids. My family is massive. I go to the local high school; I have two best friends who have been my best friends since nursery, so that's 10 years." I could see my sister's mouths drop open at Sammy's family list. "I have a puppy called Jake Jagielka. Very cute. Erm...I'm telepathic and can see a vampire's future." She smiled.

"Well, since she's told you her life story, I'll tell you mine. I'm Rosie, I live in Scotland. I'm a Taurus and my birthday is on May 10th. I have one sister and three brothers. I have two fish and one dog called Molly." At least this girl sounded...normal for a hybrid. For her life story anyways. I could see that Rosie had an edge to her. A hyper edge. "I have two best friends and we've been friends for 3-4 years. We're all totally insane! It's so amazing in school! We have a blast! Aye, we're ace! I'm also telepathic too." She laughed.

"Vain or what?" Sammy laughed, nudging Rosie.

Then the girls were interrupted by a phone call. Then my vision faded away. I was back to the present. Those girls seemed...different. Emmett would love to tick them off. He loved British girls because he could say something and they'll be all... what? It's funny.

"Alice? Love, what did you see?" My husband asked, worry written all over his face.

"Jazz... let's just say that we might have new people to the family. Hybrids to be exact." I smiled, forgetting about Edward's request.

A**/N:** Hope you liked it! I liked writing this! :D Had to ask Rosie quite a few questions on MSN though. Sorry Rosie :P Love you! X

Please comment and tell me how bad it was. Thank you.

Signing off, IHeartMrEdwardCullen

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
